Cleaning agents of this type have been known for a number of years.
Suspensions containing solids have, for example, been described in British Pat. No. 1,172,479 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,122. These suspensions have been used in particular for washing glass and ceramic surfaces. However, these fluids simply contain an abrasive in suspension and the cleaning agents must be washed off with water after cleaning. Accordingly, the prior art operation is a conventional cleaning operation.
A cleaning agent for upholstery fabrics was also disclosed in European Pat. No. 0086968 comprising a coarse carrier material and a fine adhesive material.
British Pat. No. 1,172,479 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,122 relate solely to a scouring agent in a suspension. This scouring agent works according to a conventional "scouring effect" and is also to be washed off with water after cleaning is completed.
European Pat. No. 0086968 relates solely to a textile cleaning agent. This textile cleaning agent adheres only to a very limited extent when applied to a smooth vertical surface. This agent has the added drawback that it leaves a powder or residue when applied onto horizontal surfaces.